


[Fanart of] Fins and Fangs

by Metaderivative



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fanart, M/M, Mermaid Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Fanart of scenes from "Fins and Fangs" by 94BottlesOfSnapple.1. Foggy watches over mermaid Matt, who is passed out in the bathtub with a bleeding arm wound.2. Mermaid Matt is awake and suspicious! He holds Foggy tightly in the coils of his barbed tail.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[Fanart of] Fins and Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fins and Fangs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794547) by [94BottlesOfSnapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple). 



I'm sure I'm not the only one who's very eager to see Foggy wind up in the middle of merMatt's shark-poacher punching antics!

For now, here are two illustrations of chapter one:


End file.
